


hot water

by sykkuwu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oblivious Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how to tag??, jack wants hot water, why is there no water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykkuwu/pseuds/sykkuwu
Summary: based on the au prompt: my shower isn’t working can I use yours?intended writing style and lowercase!
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 422





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi! i am back with another series :D remember to not tag or show any of the content creators this story and also please do not shove the ship down their faces. if they express any type of discomfort i will take this down.

“i fucking hate you charlie.”

“OH! so now it’s my fault that the hot water stopped working? look at the bozo who was using it all up this morning!”

“don’t look at me!”

corpse huffed and fell onto his bed. the hot water in the dorm just stopped working right when he was going to take a shower. why are they so loud? not that he hated charlie and jack, but sometimes they get a little too rowdy for his liking. he silently cursed to himself as the two continued bickerings on who was at fault.

“why don’t we just ask toast or felix to borrow their shower?” charlie suggested.

“nah, felix is on the same block as us. chances are he’s having the same issue and running to 5up for assistance,” jack added.

“so toast is still an option?” charlie said, voicing perking up.

“well... if you want to go talk to him, you can go with corpse. i’m not going to embarrass myself. i heard toast lives with someone else too and they might be uncomfortable when three sweaty strangers barge into their personal space,” jack huffed.

“okay fine then. corpsey it’s me and you buddy.” charlie cheered, as he wrapped an arm around corpse’s shoulders.

corpse rolled his eyes and adjusted his mask. he grabbed his phone and reluctantly walked out of the dorm room, following charlie to the upper levels. there, he saw a group of people crowded around in front of what looks like to be “toast’s kingdom,” as the door sign read. charlie jabbed corpse and headed over, indicating that he follows.

“hey toast! michael! what are you two buddies doing on this lovely day?” charlie greeted.

“hello charlie. michael here is upset that his shower ran out of hot water and he wants to use mine and sykkuno’s, which i bluntly refused,” toast stated, looking in corpse’s direction, “and you are?”

“corpse.”

“holy shit is that real?” michael said, mouth agape.

“yeah,” corpse replied, monotoned as ever.

“toast why is brodin complaining of no hot wa-”

the four men turned to the voice behind them. the person wore a cream-colored hoodie with some sort of great patch on the left side. they held a small bag of groceries is what it looked like and their mint green phone in the other hand.

“w-who are all these people?” they stuttered.

“sykkuno just in time. welcome home. now can you tell these sons of bitches to find someone else’s water to use?”

corpse almost laughed out loud at the person’s, who he assumed to be sykkuno, reaction to toast’s cursing.

“toast, w-what’s the issue with them using our water?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

before toast could reply, charlie jumped in front of sykkuno and held his hand out for him to shake. 

“hello sykkuno! nice to meet you! i’m charlie and this is my roomie corpse. you see, we don’t have any hot water and we are really struggling to shower because of how cold it is. do you mind if we use the shower?” charlie said, raising his eyebrows.

sykkuno rose his hand up to his mouth, muffling some of his words.

“u-uh sure! if you really need it? michael do you have the same issue?” sykkuno said, peering over to him.

“yeah! hell yeah!” Michael cheered, pumping his fists and flipping over toast before he ran downstairs.

“that motherfucke- well then... looks like we’ll be seeing you two quite often,” toast said, sighing in defeat.

“more friends to have!” sykkuno beamed, eyes crinkling.

corpse couldn’t stop staring at sykkuno. the man glimmered with positivity and happiness. the way sykkuno spoke made corpse almost melt.

“corpse? earth to corpse?”

oh god. everyone was staring at him, including sykkuno.

“introduce yourself yet?” charlie nudged.

“oh.. yeah,” he cleared his throat, “hello sykkuno. my name is corpse. nice to meet you.”

sykkuno waved awkwardly before greeting him as well.

“mhm! nice to meet you too! your mask is cool.” he complimented.

thank god for the mask or else everyone would’ve seen him turn redder than a tomato.

“y-yeah thank you.”

charlie’s eyes widen and corpse immediately caught the smirk in his peripheral vision.

“if you’ll excuse us sykkuno and toast, corpse and i have to prepare for our shower in your dorm! see you again soon!” charlie cheered, pulling corpse away by his wrist.

sykkuno waved before heading in behind toast. the door slammed shut and charlie immediately started cackling.

“dude did you just stutter?? big bad corpse with the deep voice stuttering in front of a measly anime boy?” charlie teased.

“shut the fuck up. you’re telling me you weren’t fazed when he said ‘oh jesus’ either?’ corpse argued back, “it was so endearing. how come we’ve never met him?”

“from the looks of it, he’s always running some type of errand or studying. didn’t you see the huge stats book in his bag? the only person i know that takes stats is 5up and 5up has a huge brain,” he rambled.

“sykkuno huh…” corpse mumbled to himself. he shook off the thought and prepared to go take his shower at toast’s dorm.

time skip

there was a knock on the door and sykkuno could hear loud commotions outside. he put his textbook on the desk and stood up to open the door. in front of him was charlie, the guy who he met this morning, corpse, the one with the cool mask, and another guy with a green man bun. they all had a duffel of what looked like clothes inside and waved at him.

“it’s sykkuno right?” the guy with the man bun asked, “i’m jack! great to meet you!”

“g-great to meet you as well!” sykkuno smiled, raising one hand to his mouth like always, “come in! sorry, it’s a little messy right now. i have a big stats test coming up.”

the three men walked into the small dorm and placed their belongings down on the carpet floor. 

“hopefully the hot water will return in a few hours. i’m sorry that we had to barge in like this when you were studying,” charlie apologized.

“no worry! it is really fine. i don’t think toast minds either!” he replied, “feel free to ask for anything.” sykkuno said, trying to ignore the gaze of the masked man.

jack noticed this and visibly frowned.

“sykkuno don’t mind corpse. he’s not a people person, but i’m sure you two will hit it off just fine,” jack grinned.

sykkuno nodded and returned to studying as jack was the first to use the shower. charlie and corpse watched tv to kill time, flipping through the channels for content.

hours pass and corpse is the last one to take a shower. jack left first because he had to do some laundry. charlie had just finished his and came out wearing the funniest pajamas ever. sykkuno couldn’t help but crack a giggle when the long-haired man came out wearing polka dot sweatpants. 

“hey sykkuno, do you mind if i leave corpse here for a second? i think i forgot my phone back at my place,” charlie said.

sykkuno’s eyes widened.

“u-um only if corpse is okay with it! i mean i don’t know you all that well yet so i would want to respect your personal spaces.”

charlie cooed. “you are too sweet for this world. corpse is cool. he wouldn’t mind at all.”

“t-thank you? i think.. u-um well if it’s okay with him sure!” sykkuno beamed.

“alright, see you later sykkuno.” charlie said, leaving the dorm with the loud door slam.

sykkuno resumed his studying session as he patiently waiting for corpse to come out. not long after that, a lock click was heard from the bathroom door as corpse walked out wearing a different mask. he peered around the room for his two roommates before turning in sykkuno’s direction.

“where is charlie?” his voice boomed.

“h-he went to go grab his phone. he said he left it at the dorms. i’m sure he’ll be back soon to come to get you. toast is also on his way back from his debate seminar,” sykkuno reassured.

corpse silently nodded before scrolling on his phone. he heard a small grumble of frustration, looking over to the desk where crumpled lined paper filled the brim of the trashcan below.

“do you need help sykkuno?”

“h-huh? yes. i mean no! if you don’t want to, you don’t have to! i wouldn’t want to burden you!” sykkuno stammered.

“let me take a look.”

corpse walked over to the desk and pulled the stool over. he looked over the notes and fixed a mistake sykkuno made in his math.

“that should make more sense,” he said.

sykkuno gasped and clasped his hands together, turning to corpse.

“thank you so much! i owe you one now mr. corpse!”

corpse could only let out a small hum as his face burned with the emotion of warmth.

\------

“the water is still not working yet?! it’s been 6 months! i don’t know how long i can take walking up and down different levels every day!” jack screamed.

“shut up i have a headache,” charlie groaned, burying his face in the pillows.

corpse didn’t mind much. as long as he could shower, he was happy. sure, he was secretly happy that he could see sykkuno again, but the main reason is showering! right? right. the past few months, corpse and sykkuno have grown closer, eventually even growing closer with toast and one of sykkuno’s other friends, rae. through rae and toast, he met lily, tina, brooke, abe, scarra, poki, and even grew closer to michael. he pretended to huff and puff as he packed his duffel bag again. the three made their way over to the dorm and let themselves in. in the dorm was toast and sykkuno studying at their respective desks as usual.

“hey hey hey! we’re back… again!” jack cheered.

sykkuno giggled a bit and stood up to greet them. when he got to corpse, he reached up to his ear and whispered something. his breath tickled corpse a little.

“do you want to get lunch with me?”

corpse’s eyes widened and he nodded profusely. they snickered, knowing that the other men were confused, and left the dorm giggling together.

“what the hell was that? how did corpse warm up to sykkuno that fast?” charlie exclaimed. 

toast sighed before replying, “beats the hell out of me. yesterday i caught sykkuno giggling over the phone at 6 am. they woke me up with their giggling.” 

“do you think they’re..” jack suggested.

“nah,” they said in unison.

\------

“do you think we caught them off guard corpse?” sykkuno laughed.

“of course we did sykkuno.” corpse replied, chuckling back.

they walked to the cafeteria and corpse bought them both lunch. they sat at a secluded area and talked about their days.

“the english teacher gave me a fucking b on a subject i was really passionate about!” corpse huffed dramatically, slamming his weight on the body.

sykkuno giggled and patted his head.

“it’s okay corpse! i’m sure you did your best and that is what matters!” sykkuno said, nodding.

“do you know how cute you are?”

“w-what?! corpse you can’t just say that all of a sudden!” he stammered.

“isn’t it the truth?”

“come on corpse you know that people aren’t into me that way..”

“i know a few people that are.”

“are you ‘a few people?’”

“perhaps.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, and criticism is always appreciated! contact my discord xiekyin#9546 for co-creator content, etc! if you are adding me on discord for co-creator or collab inquiries please let me know in the comments first!

_ italics mark internal monologue  _

“you make me sick,” rae said, fake gagging at the sight in front of her.

lily, rae, toast, corpse, and sykkuno were sitting at the lunch tables eating together since they all had a free period. corpse and sykkuno were being disgustingly cute, feeding each other and wiping each others’ mouths, making them completely forget that they were in public.

“wow rub it in that we are single,” rae groaned.

the boys turned their heads in her direction.

“we’re not dating though,” corpse said.

“you’re telling me that feeding each other and doing disgusting PDA type shit is not dating?” toast exclaimed.

“corpse and i are just friends! right corpse?” sykkuno said, beaming.

“y-yeah.. friends.”

“even michael and i don’t act like that in public and we ARE dating.” lily scoffed.

sykkuno could see corpse’s expression in his peripheral vision and it didn’t look pleased. the truth was that sykkuno really did like corpse. they clicked so well together and sykkuno never warmed up to someone so fast before. sykkuno felt.. safe around corpse. he clutched corpse’s hand under the table, as a sign of asking if he was okay. corpse’s breath hitched and he could only nod.

———

corpse laid awake in his bed. it was 1 am and he couldn’t exactly sleep. all that was on his mind was one particular boy. “just friends,” he said. he wished they were more. he peered over to charlie and jack who were fast asleep. reluctantly, he got up from his bed, put on a hoodie, and headed to the level above his.

“corpse what are you doing up? it’s 1 am!” sykkuno whispered-yelled, as he stepped out of the dorm, closing the door gently.

“i could ask you the same thing stats boy.”

sykkuno peeked over at his desk and scanned the scattered papers. he sighed.

“you need sleep corpse. i don’t want you to miss class tomorrow,” he whispered.

“you do too. i’m worried about you too. i want you to be healthy sy.”

“i- i am. i just… need to pass this test,” he mumbled, looking down at his feet.

“sy, look at me.”

_ i don’t know if i can corpse. _

he hesitated before locking eyes with the other man. corpse’s eyes were sharp and piercing, but behind them was a soft glint of heartache. they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, studying each other’s features. neither one wanted to look away. corpse took a hand out of his hoodie pocket, reaching up to stroke sykkuno’s cheek. out of instinct, sykkuno leaned into the touch, reaching up to corpse’s hand to hold it. again, they stayed like this for what seemed like forever.

sykkuno finally let go of corpse’s hand to brush his fringe out of his eyes.

“goodnight corpse. sleep well.”

“goodnight sy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u looked cute sleeping

“everyone great news! the landlord is having our whole block move onto the third floor while they fix the water! that means we get bigger rooms and new roomies!” jack cheered.

charlie pumped his fist in the air and started dancing. jack burst out laughing and couldn’t stop.

“wait does that mean we can move in with felix too?” charlie asked.

“no. i hate the son of a gun,” jack joked.

the two looked over to corpse, who silently snickered while he scrolled on his phone.

“corpsey poo what are you laughing at?” charlie questioned.

no answer, only another snicker came as he aggressively tapped the phone screen with his thumbs.

“corpse!” jack yelled.

“what the fuck jack?”

“why are you smiling at your phone?”

“why can’t i?”

“get him charlie!”

sooner than he expected, corpse’s phone was taken out of his hands and into charlie’s. charlie and jack cackled as they ran to the bathroom, locking the door. corpse muttered curses under his breath and ran to catch them before the door locked. he rolled his eyes at the two’s cackling. 

“you fuckers are dead!” corpse exclaimed.

“oooooh you’re texting your loverboy aren’t you?” jack teased, exaggerating the 'o.'

“‘wanna get lunch sometime corpse?’” charlie read aloud.

“‘sure sy. you know i like going anywhere with you.’” jack read, laughing obnoxiously.

“you are so whipped corpse,” charlie laughed.

\------

piles and piles of statistics homework, stacked on the wooden surface of sykkuno’s desk. he sighed as he sat down on the chair with a thud and began sorting out the work. the green LED numbers read 3 am. with toast away on leave due to family issues, sykkuno’s dorm was lonely and quiet. almost too quiet for his liking. he pulled out his phone from his hoodie pocket, unlocking it and hovering over a certain dm.

**me**

wanna come to keep me company?

i know you’re awake

**corpse**

i’ll be there in five

he locked his phone and sighed again, working until corpse came to fill the silent void. not long after, a quiet click of the door lock was heard. corpse entered, holding a bag full of snacks and soda. sykkuno turned and smiled. he got up from his desk and sat on the bed, patting it to indicate that corpse could sit. they talked until sunrise, mostly about their lives and the positions they were in now. the statistics homework now long forgotten, as two snores were heard from the two boys. the next morning, their shoulders would definitely be sore.

\------

“ew. they’re so cute it’s gross.” one voice said.

“disgusting.” another voice chipped in.

corpse blinked open, looking around the area. he felt a heavyweight on his right shoulder, looking over to see a sleeping sykkuno. in front of him was rae and lily, tsking and tapping their feet on the ground.

“well well well, look who just woke up. good morning corpse.. or should i say AFTERNOON!” rae exclaimed. “you’re lucky that it’s a saturday corpse or else your ass would’ve been out of there by 6 am.”

“glad to see you too rachel.” he murmured, rubbing his eyes. he carefully shifted his arm, making sure not to wake sykkuno.

“you make me sick. i almost want to punch you.” lily threatened.

corpse laughed, almost too loudly, as he felt sykkuno start to shift.

“well carry on. lily and i are going to the  café down the street across from here. join us when your lover boy wakes up.” rae cackled. 

lily muffled her giggle with her hand as they walked out of the dorm together. 

———

sykkuno finally woke up an hour later to a cold shoulder. (no literally, he didn’t wear anything warm last night.) he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. corpse’s belongings were gone but he could see a hoodie and what looked like a folded piece of paper on top of it. he groggily stood up and walked over to the desk, squinting at the paper. 

_ hey sy. _

_ i went down to the café with rae and lily. i didn’t wanna wake u cus u looked cute sleeping ;) also btw  _ _ u were shivering this morning so i left my hoodie. give it back whenever <3 _

_ -corpse _

a blush crept up his cheeks as he held the hoodie up, scanning the print. it had a red outline of a cat with graffiti letters printing ‘bingus’. he laughed out loud, pulling the hoodie over his head and smoothing it down. he grabbed his keys and headed to the café to meet the others.


End file.
